An Innocent Game of Office Poker
by darium4
Summary: Luxord gets the organization together for a poker game. Not much else to say.


When Luxord, master of the cards, called the Organization in for a fun night of poker, not everyone had fun.

* * *

><p>I<p>

Xemnas stormed off to his room, followed by Saїx, who, as always, was practically kissing his feet. "Damn that Luxord! He cheated us again!" Xemnas paced his large room, trying to think of a way to get his munny back from the gambler.

* * *

><p>II<p>

Xigbar ran his hand through his pony tail and frowned at his reflection. He had managed to keep his munny and rum, but he'd lost his dignity. He had lost an eye in a battle against a Shadow - if anyone knew, they would never respect him again; he wore a large eye patch over his injured eye to cover it and the scar that surrounded it. Luxord had taken his eye patch and Xigbar had folded, running straight up to his room so that no one would see the humiliating scar.

* * *

><p>III<p>

Xaldin rubbed his disgustingly large sideburns and smirked; he had brought with him an empty wallet to the poker game and left with a few free drinks. He had thoroughly enjoyed his night. Number Three watched as everyone miserably lost almost everything they owned - some even the clothes right off their backs. Walking back to his room, he and Luxord carried all the things the blond had won and laughed at how foolish everyone was for bringing so much to the game. The game they were playing against Luxord.

* * *

><p>IV<p>

Vexen sat in his lab, drumming his fingers on his desk. He had lost all his munny to Luxord. Typically, the scientist would have known better than gamble anything when playing a card game with Luxord, let alone _**play**_ a card game with him at all. He crunched the numbers, and Number Ten's winning streak was absolutely impossible. He had to have cheated. But no matter how hard Vexen tried to think of a way the man had cheated, nothing he thought of would have been possible. Luxord had won fair and square. Vexen couldn't believe it. Throwing a beaker against the wall, he stomped up to his room, grumbling and cursing under his breath.

* * *

><p>V<p>

Lexaeus frowned and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat and return to one of the couches-turned bed. He had lost his room key and therefore, he had lost his room. Luckily, they had extra bedding somewhere, and the couches were quite comfortable. He spent his night sharing a massive plate of nachos and endless small talk with a/the Castle's very own Moogle.

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Zexion's face was still bright red even after he had locked himself in his room. After losing all of his munny to Luxord, he lost his shoes, then his pants, then his cloak, and his shirt, leaving him in his sandwich-printed boxers, his Lexicon covering his bare chest as he walked off to his room. Any shred of dignity he had left was left sitting in his chair. As soon as he got up into his room, he put clothes on and curled up in his bed. He was _so used_ to not being noticed. Why did he have to get noticed at the worst time possible? Demyx would never talk to him now… Zexion sat on his bed and frowned. Why did everyone in the Organization hate him so much? He had no friends, no one talked to him voluntarily and that's why, when his door opened and someone was clinging to his arm, he was shocked, not to mention, the happiest man on Earth. That night he dreamt of a spectacular wedding.

* * *

><p>IIIX<p>

Saїx followed Xemnas up to his room like the annoying, loyal 'dog' he is. He, like the rest of the Organization - with the exception of Xaldin and Luxord - had lost quite a bit in the poker game. His weapon was swapped out for a giant banana that made disgusting squish sounds every time he hit anything with it, held it 'tightly', or pretty much did _anything_. Every time he tried to get rid of it, it would reappear in his hands with those gag-worthy squish sounds, only intensifying Xemnas's anger. He shrunk back into a corner and listened to the silver-haired man yell until he collapsed onto his bed, thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

><p>IIX<p>

Axel stared incredulously at his chakrams. Something was off, but he couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was. Leaning down to look closely at them, he still saw nothing out of the ordinary. He picked them up and spun them, trying to shoot fire, the easiest command with his weapon and nothing happened. He turned and saw his blond little bundle of joy, the always sarcastic and cynical Roxas. Trying to explain his predicament with his weapon, Roxas smacked him.

"Luxord replaced them with _**pizzas**_ you moron. Be a little more observant. And _**never**_ give me crap on recon missions ever again. Ever." And with that, Roxas left. And Axel never noticed what Roxas had lost in the game.

* * *

><p>IX<p>

Demyx walked up to his room. He looked broken, and he had a good reason, too. His pride and joy, his only reason to live, his _true love_ was gone. He had lost his beloved Chester and his sitar. Chester was his little pet Shadow. Coincidentally, it was the same Shadow that had attacked Xigbar, but that's beside the point. Demyx had worked _so hard_ to keep Chester a secret. Xemnas didn't allow pets in the castle, even though he keeps Saїx, and Chester is a much better pet than Saїx. Demyx slumped on his bed and reached for his sitar and, with a wave of sadness, remembered that Luxord had taken that as well. With that, he stood, his body shaking as he held back his tears, and ran to Zexion's room, clinging to the other man and begging him to get his sitar and Chester back. Little did Demyx know, he had just made Zexion's day perfect.

* * *

><p>X<p>

Luxord grinned as he walked towards his room, his friend Xaldin by his side. Xaldin helped him carry al of his winnings up to his room and they joked and laughed at the foolishness of the other Organization members. Luxord had never lost a game of poker in his life, and if he ever felt bored, he would gather a few (or all) of the Organization members for a poker game and cheat them out of everything they had. And that is what he had done tonight. He sat in his room with a bottle of scotch and spent the night laughing until his stomach hurt with Xaldin.

* * *

><p>XI<p>

Marluxia was livid. His scythe was replaced with a large ladle and his hair–well he'd rather not think about that. He pushed his once-luscious, long, pink hair behind his shoulder where it now fell in layers that did not match up. His hair was ruined and his beautiful weapon gone as well. He set his priorities and got straight to action. First things first, he had to talk to Vexen and have him create come sort of concoction to fix his hair. Then he would figure out how to get rid of the ghastly serving spoon that stood easily two feet taller than the pink haired man, who was quite tall as well.

Ladle in tow, he walked down to Vexen's lab and walked in unannounced. The scientist was asleep at his desk. Marluxia would have none of that; this was an emergency. His hair was ruined, and he had an image to uphold. He shook Vexen awake and told him what he needed. He was then instructed to take a seat and told that he would have something ready for him in about a half hour.

As promised, Vexen handed Marluxia a small vile. Vexen explained that Marluxia was to add the serum to his shampoo and wash his hair with it and it should be back to normal. Vexen had never let Marluxia down and now was no exception to that. As he was promised his gorgeous hair was back to its original luster, if not lovelier than before.

* * *

><p>XII<p>

Larxene, like Marluxia, had damage done to her hair. She was furious, but no one really cared. Her hair made her look like a bug. That, plus the rest of her, was a psychopathic bug. No one really wanted to help someone like that. And to be honest, Luxord had done her a favor; the two strands of hair that normally stuck up and back had been flattened and her hair put into a somewhat attractive style. But of course he was not thanked. Larxene was quite happy, if not content, with her _old_ hair style and was not one for change. Other than that, he_** did**_ take all of her munny as well, so he couldn't very well expect a 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>XIII<p>

Roxas had lost his munny and his patience. And his sea salt ice cream, to Axel's gluttonous behavior. Speaking of Axel, Roxas had passed him on his way to his room, talking to two pizzas, his face inches away from them. He watched as he picked them up and spun them. All he could think was, 'What an idiot…'. He walked over to Axel and slapped him. "Luxord replaced them with _**pizzas**_ you moron. Be a little more observant. And _**never**_ give me crap on recon missions ever again. Ever." He walked away, mumbling profanity as he made his way to his room.

* * *

><p>XIV<p>

Xion is a gross puppet, and it's Organization _**XIII. **_NOT Organization XIV. So she didn't get invited to the poker game. Because Roxas defeated her, and no one likes her. Also, she's a puppet. Puppets cannot have money or play poker and have any sort of emotion towards the outcome. She's completely irrelevant.

THE END.


End file.
